kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Delivery Man
The Delivery Man is a robotic biker Monster who appears in the 68th episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Delivery Dilemma. General Information Like his name suggests, the Delivery Man excels at delivery. When King Dedede became dissatisfied with the speed of Chef Kawasaki's new delivery service, he purchased the Delivery Man from Nightmare Enterprises so that he would be able to order food and get it almost instantly. However, he uses the Delivery Man's speed to his advantage and ruins Kawasaki's takeaway business by posing as the public and ordering hundreds of food to be delivered to them all at once. The Delivery Man later attacks Kirby, possibly because he is obsolete due to his slow delivery speed. At first, Kirby seems too weak and slow to outrun the Delivery Man, but Meta Knight slices an exhaust pipe from his bike and allows Kirby to become Jet Kirby by inhaling it, therefore proving much stronger and faster than the Delivery Man. Kirby faces off against the monster, dodging his mechanical leg and cannon before flying into the air and shooting a Jet Cracker attack at him. The delivery man looks up at the homing attack before immediately getting completely obliterated by it in a gigantic explosion, sending his remaining exhaust pipe flying and creating a massive, steaming crater in the floor, seeing to it that he, according to Escargoon, has just made his last delivery. Physical Appearance The Delivery Man is a red robot on wheels. He wears a white helmet with a gray visor, flames on each side, and yellow spikes, he has a small red body and he has gloves and gray legs and black shoes. He rides a one-wheeled motorcycle with a white gem-like light bulb on its front, a black inner wheel, gold pipes and engines, and a window, as well as a control pad. The bike's front can open up and reveal a golden cannon. Powers and Abilities True to his namesake, the Delivery Man is a delivery robot that can deliver any kind of food that Chef Kawasaki makes in a flash, he is a skill driver on his one-wheeled motorcycle and can drive extremely fast, making him one of Nightmare Enterprises' fastest monsters, being a robot he can scan for enemy targets (or who he's trying to deliver to). For combat attacks, the Delivery Man can use one of the food departments as a one-time hand held weapon, can ram his victims with his motorcycle, can kick his enemies with his foot by extending his legs and can fire missiles from the golden cannon located inside of his motorcycle. Trivia * Not counting the smaller first forms of Octagon, Blocky, Ice Dragon, Lovely, Flame Feeder and Lobzilla, the Delivery Man is one of the smallest monster in the anime, only to be beaten by the Demon Frog. * The motorcycle that the Delivery Man rides looks very similar to Wheelie. * The Delivery Man is one of the few monsters in the anime to not be inherently evil; he harmlessly delivers everyone's orders and treats the chefs and workers of Kawasaki's normally. This is assuming he didn't know that King Dedede and Escargoon were posing as members of the public and ordering large amounts of food. As for why it attacked Kirby, this may be because the latter proved to be obsolete due to his lack of discipline and was slowing down business. it:Mostro delle Consegne ja:デリバリーマン Category:Anime Characters Category:Jet Enemies Category:Mechanical Enemies Category:Monster